


Furry Dates

by Deannie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s03e03 The Girl Next Door, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-09-24
Updated: 1997-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's dinner at the end of "Girl Next Door" was an arousing success for everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Dates

### Part One: Jim and Blair

Jim closed the door behind Simon and Joel and turned a vicious glare on his roommate.

"That was cruel, Chief."

Blair smiled cheekily. "Come on, man. You guys had it coming."

"Oh, did we?" Jim stalked across the room, his eyes cold, though there was a curious swing to his steps. "Well, at least you did one thing right tonight."

Blair put down his guitar, warily stepping back from the formidable mass approaching. "Oh really? What's that?"

Jim continued his advance until he was nose to nose--well, closer  _chest_  to nose--with the younger man. A warm, talented hand reached out, rubbing softly down Blair's chest.

"Your meal was a definite success."

Blair sucked in an uncertain breath. "What do you mean?"

Jim smiled at the shaking words and moved his hand up to cup Blair's jaw. His breath was suddenly on his partner's cheek as he leaned in, his voice deep in his throat. "Well... You said it was meant to turn me on."

"To turn  _somebody_  on, yeah, man, but--"

Blair's words were cut off sharply as Jim's lips captured his. The kiss was long and hot and the younger man found himself suddenly unable to stand. Jim lowered him safely to the couch and began a thorough plundering of Blair's neck.

"Hey, Jim... man...?" A tight breath fought loose from him as Jim's hands freed him from his shirt. "I gotta...  _Jesus!_  ...I gotta tell you something..."

Jim came up for air, sliding a hot tongue into Blair's mouth before he replied. "Yeah?"

"The, uh... That dinner wasn't supposed to be an aphrodisiac..."

"Really?" Jim asked quietly, carefully rolling his tongue around his roommate's nipple. "Worked for me."

"No man... It was... It was missing something."

"What?" Jim whispered.

Blair sucked in a breath, arching his back subtly as Jim bit his nipple lightly.

"No grape leaves."

 

 

### Part Two: Simon and Joel

Simon watched the door close behind them, and turned to his companion with a glare.

"What were you doing in there?"

Joel held his hands up in surprise. "What do you mean? I was just joking with the kid."

"You were being..." Simon blew out his breath furiously and lowered his voice, mindful of the Sentinel in the apartment behind them. "You were flirting!"

Joel gagged on the accusation. "What!? He's a kid!"

"He's a grown man, and you were flirting," Simon grumbled back.

Silence fell between them as they descended to the parking lot, and Joel slid into Simon's passenger seat with his head down.

 

Five minutes from Joel's place, Simon finally had mercy on him. "Look Joel, it's no big deal... I was just..." He shrugged. "Surprised."

"Surprised that I'd say that?" Joel asked quietly, watching the headlights flash against his building as they approached it.

Simon parked the car and leaned over, breathing lightly on the big man's cheek as he whispered in his ear.

"Surprised you weren't turned on."

Joel shifted a little in his seat, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"I lied."

* * *

_The End_


End file.
